


Mine

by Anonymous



Series: sookai historical au [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Huening Kai, First Time, Jealous Choi Soobin, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Possesive Choi Soobin, Possessive Behavior, Prince Soobin, Servant Huening Kai, Top Choi Soobin, slight dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Soobin's had enough.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Series: sookai historical au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939861
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60
Collections: Anonymous





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by yesterday's mc outfit. soobin you hot mf i love you

_Where. Is. Kai_? Soobin thought as he stormed through the halls, looking for his 'good-for-nothing' servant. A servant that he had fallen in love with. However, no one, _no one_ could ever find out about that, not even Kai. Soobin shook his head, he couldn't let his thoughts wander now.

It was at that time Soobin heard it, laughter, or more importantly, _Kai's_ laughter. As he rounded the corner, the sight of Kai, _his_ Kai, chatting happily with Taehyun. Anger swelled inside Soobin as he watched them act so friendly together, like a new couple. He clenched his hand and swallowed, attempting to gather himself before shouting roughly,

"Kai! What are you going?"

"Uh, talking to Taehyun," he replied sheepishly, a blush creeping onto his face. Soobin finally took in that Taehyun was holding a flower... that wasn't given to him by Taehyun, was it?

Scowling, he tore out, "Yes, I can see that. What _should_ you be doing?" Soobin asked, as he grew further angrier as he saw Taehyun's smile widen mischievously.

Kai looked at his feet and begun to fumble with the edge of his red neckerchief. Soobin's pants felt tighter at the sight. Wait a minute, how could he be turned on by simply looking at a blushing servant? Of course this was _Kai_. "I should be cleaning your room, polishing your armor and mucking out the stables. Like you said this morning."

Soobin nodded his head, "Yes! Now if you would come with me, we have work to do."

"But-"

"Kai-"

Taehyun interrupted both of them saying, "Your duties are for more important than I, Kai. You should go with Soobin."

Soobin looked at Taehyun suspiciously. Was Taehyun agreeing with him for once? Impossible. "Yes, Taehyun is correct. Come _on_ , Kai."

Kai gave Taehyun one last glance before heading out of the room with Soobin moving to follow him.

"Oh, and Soobin, don't be too hard on Kai, alright? After all I would suspect it would be his first time." Taehyun said with a knowing look.

Soobin spluttered, "I don't know what you're-"

Taehyun stared pointedly at his trousers where a small tent that Soobin didn't know had risen could be seen. Soobin blushed, and hoped that Kai hadn't noticed but Kai was usually oblivious to every hint Soobin pushed his way it wouldn't matter. Soobin hurriedly walked after Kai leaving a smirking Taehyun behind.

Kai was more than confused, and quite a bit angry at Soobin's intrusion. Hadn't Soobin better things to do than temper with Taehyun and his business? He had told Taehyun about his magic and they had grown closer, but it was only through friendship since Kai knew that Taehyun had eyes on Beomgyu. After awhile, Taehyun had also squeezed out of him his odd feelings towards Soobin. He had been helping him decide on what kind of flower Kai could secretly deliver to Soobin later that day. Kai sighed as he glanced behind him to see Soobin catching up to him. Soobin wouldn't have noticed even if Kai had delivered anonymous flowers, there were plenty of girls who dream over him.

Soobin soon caught up with Kai and lead him towards his room. Once inside, the door slammed immediately and Soobin pushed Kai against it.

Kai winced as his head hit the hard door and he said shakily, "Soobin? What are you-"

Words died on his lips as he saw Soobin's hungry gaze. Damn. He was hot. Kai swallowed, the close proximity of the two brought up reactions inside his body that Kai could not suppress.

"Soobin-" Kai tried again, but this time was silenced with Soobin's lips on his.

Kai's eyes widened and he brought up his hands to push Soobin away however Soobin didn't budge and Kai doubted he even noticed. Soobin pushed Kai further into the door and plunged his tongue into the warm, wet cavern of Kai's mouth.

Kai couldn't stop a moan from coming from his throat. God, Soobin was a good kisser. He searched every dip and crescent of his mouth, coating it with a minty, yet somehow 'Soobin-like', taste. Shyly, Kai's tongue slowly ventured out and Soobin met it angrily. Their tongues danced and Kai closed his eyes concentrating only on Soobin.

Then Kai thought again. This was _wrong_. He was a servant!

Kai struggled to turn his head away. Soobin frowned and pulled back slightly with a trail of saliva holding them together.

"Wait, Soobin! We can talk this through-"

Soobin growled, and stuck his knee out between Kai's legs. He ground against Kai's groin making him gasp. Kai bit his lip trying to think through the onslaught of pleasure. His body was very interested in simply submitting to Soobin, but it was wrong! Kai brought a hand up to cover his mouth muffle the moans that were begging to be let out.

"Wait? _Wait_?" He snarled. "I have waited long enough. All those times you were talking to the generals or the other servants or _anyone_ , all I've wanted was to bend you over the nearest table and show them who you really belong to."

He leaned in closer and whispered into Kai's ears, "You don't know how long I have fantasized this moment, and what I have in store for you."

Kai shivered as one of Soobin's hands trickled downwards and brushed against his erection. Kai let out an embarrassing moan much to his horror. In return, Soobin smirked.

Soobin's hand tugged down his pants to reveal his throbbing cock. Kai gasped as Soobin wrapped his hand around it and agonizingly slowly started to pump it.

Kai clawed at the door, trying to find something, anything to grip onto, "A-Soobin, d-don't, ah, stop i-it!"

Soobin smiled smugly at the sight of Kai coming undone by his hand, "I think I can do whatever I like, Ningning."

Soobin was the only thing that supported Kai as his knees became weak as Soobin swept his thumb across the head briefly.

"But, A-Soobin, why-, oh god," Soobin's hand sped up, making Kai lose his ability to create full sentences. Soobin kissed him again, still speeding up. Kai felt the heat start to coil, and felt himself tightening. He screamed into the kiss as he came into Soobin's hand.

Soobin wrung every last drop from him as he came down from his high, yet, Soobin didn't stop stroking even after. Kai's pants and the squelches filled the room as his cock grew hard again.

Soobin spoke huskily, "Don't think that we're finished Kai, we've barely even started." He took Kai's trembling and boneless body to the bed and straddled him. He took off his shirt and threw it carelessly across the room.

Kai was still breathless as Soobin tore off his shirt. He took his neckerchief as well revealing untouched, pearly skin. Soobin leaned down to bite it while fumbling with the neckerchief in his hands.

"Ouch! Soobin, you-" Kai's vision was severed by a cloth covering eyes. Soobin tied the neckerchief firmly behind Kai's head then admiring his handiwork. A naked Kai was scrambling around blindly, attempting to sit up at the same time as trying to take off the blindfold.

"Soobin!"

The man laughed. "I think you need to be shown just who you belong to, Kai." Soobin gave feather touches to Kai's erection and tore a small strip from the sheets beneath him then tying it firmly around it. Kai groaned at the sudden pressure, unable to resist from thrusting up for any friction but not getting any.

Soobin tutted, "Weren't you complaining just a few minutes ago? Really, you don't have a backbone."

Kai's head turned frantically at his voice and jumped when he felt a wet finger slide in between his thighs and further down towards his puckered hole. It circled a few times then slid in. Kai whimpered and tried to move away.

Soobin hesitated. "Is this your first time?"

Quivering, Kai nodded. Soobin felt a wave of excitement rush down to his neglected cock.

"Relax." He ordered. And he pushed in again, slower. Once he was to the knuckle he wriggled his finger around eliciting a moan. He pressed in a second finger and Kai hissed slightly but he soon stretched to fit. He started to thrust the digits in, out, in, out, and Kai hardly noticed when a third one was added in. Soobin curled his fingers, searching...

Kai cried out and arched his back, all thoughts driven from his mind.

"There!" He managed to bite out through heavy pants.

Soobin abused the prostate making Kai writhe under his touch. He could see Kai's cock pulse as Kai thrust up his hips but unable to climax due to the fabric tied around it.

" _Soobin._ " Kai said exasperatedly.

Soobin pulled out his fingers loving how Kai whimpered at the loss of them. Finally, Soobin shed his pants, letting his erection be released from its uncomfortable confines. It ached, and it leaked as he nudged Kai's entrance, startling. Slowly, he intruded Kai.

Soobin had to take deep breaths to control himself. Kai was so tight, so hot. He got hilt-deep and waited for Kai to adjust. His chest heaved up and down trying to get used to the alien sensation.

"I want to see you. Please, Soobin." Sighing, Soobin removed the neckerchief, making Kai gasp as he shifted slightly. His startling blue eyes stared up at him. Soobin ground his hips experimentally, wringing a moan from Kai and making him wind his arms around Soobin's neck.

Soobin began to thrust, building speed. He changed the angle slightly and Kai screamed.

Again and again, Soobin pounded into his prostate, with Kai yelling and squirming beneath him but still unable to climax.

"Soobin, _please_."

"Say it."

Kai blushed and Soobin slowed down, listening intently.

"S-Soobin-"

"Say it." Soobin rubbed against that special spot inside him making Kai see stars, getting rid of all logic he had held.

"L-Let me come."

Soobin smiled and then mercilessly slammed into Kai while swiftly taking off the cloth that tied his erection. He held his cock and pumped in time with his thrusts.

"Soobin!" Kai's orgasm caused him to clench his muscles around Soobin bring him over the edge as well. He buried his seed deep in Kai.

Soobin slid gently out of a half-asleep Kai and then collapsed beside him covered with Kai's cum.

He brushed some hair out of Kai's perfect face and leaned forward to kiss him lightly.

"You are mine forever, Kai."


End file.
